


Hate Me, Fuck Me

by bioward



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Choking, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioward/pseuds/bioward
Summary: Brianna and Aquaria might hate each other but that doesn't stop them from enjoying each other's company.





	Hate Me, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Craquaria hatefucking. This was originally supposed to be a dabble but I accidentally wrote a whole thing. Inspired by an anon on tumblr.

Brianna felt her breath leave her as Aquaria slammed her into the wall, kicking the door closed behind the two of them. Immediately Aquaria’s hands were at her waist, pulling at Brianna’s skirt as Brianna grabbed a fistful of Aquaria’s hair, dragging Aquaria toward her. They kissed roughly, their teeth clicking together as Aquaria bit harshly at Brianna’s lip. Breaking apart, Brianna ran her tongue over her swollen bottom lip. “Fucking bitch,” She muttered, shoving Aquaria’s hands away from her hips and slipping off her heels. “Don’t pull on my skirt like that, you’re gonna rip it.” 

Ignoring her Aquaria elected to pull at Brianna’s shirt instead, yanking it out of where it was tucked into her skirt. Brianna lifted her arms as Aquaria pulled it off of her and tossed it to the corner of the room, before going for Brianna’s neck. Moaning as Aquaria sucked a hickie into Brianna’s neck, Brianna reached for the button of Aquaria’s pants, dragging the zipper down and shoving them off her hips. Aquaria kissed up the side of Brianna’s neck, biting as she went before she found Brianna’s lips and kissed her just as harshly as before. Still kissing, Aquaria kicked off her heels and shimmied out of her pants, leaving them on the floor as she fitted herself between Brianna’s legs. 

As they broke apart Brianna was panting wetly, lips swollen and smeared red with Aquaria’s lipstick. Leaning against the wall, Brianna grabbed Aquaria’s ass and squeezed it, dragging Aquaria even closer to her until they were flush against each other. Letting her hands drift, Brianna slapped Aquaria’s thigh. Aquaria cursed in pain, glaring at Brianna. “What was that for?” Brianna smiled cruelly, running her hands up Aquaria’s slim waist and roughly undoing the sequined top Aquaria was wearing. “Nothing. You’re just a cunt.” Aquaria sneered, dragging her nails up the side of Brianna’s thigh, leaving long scratches.. “That makes two of us.” 

Rucking Brianna’s skirt up, Aquaria rubbed two fingers against Brianna’s clit, making Brianna cry out. “You’re this wet already? I thought you hated me Brie?” Aquaria watched as Brianna shuddered, holding onto Aquaria’s arms. “F-Fuck off. I still hate you.” Rocking her hips up into Aquaria’s touch, Brianna groaned. Aquaria’s body was warm against her, Aquaria’s lips back at Brianna’s neck and biting at the soft skin in a way that made Brianna’s body light up with both pain and pleasure. Brianna’s nipples were hard against the soft lace of her bra, and she whined as Aquaria’s brought a hand up to pinch at her nipples. 

“You’re so wet Brianna. Has it really been that long since you’ve been fucked properly?” Aquaria was mocking her, fingers moving faster over Brianna’s soaked panties. Gritting her teeth, Brianna slapped Aquaria’s upper arm. “Shut up. A-are you gonna fuck me or what?” Aquaria moved her hand away from Brianna’s pussy, giving Brianna’s thigh a firm squeeze before she took a step back. “Fine, stop your bitching. Turn around.” 

Pushing herself up from the wall Brianna turned around, placing her hands on the wall to support herself, bending over and spreading her legs slightly. She gasped in surprise as Aquaria took the opportunity to slap her ass. Dragging Brianna’s panties down her legs, Aquaria pressed herself up against Brianna’s back, running a finger down the length of Brianna’s dripping pussy. Brianna moaned loudly, pushing back against Aquaria’s hand. Aquaria returned Brianna’s desperate gesture by slapping Brianna’s pussy harshly, grinning at the obscenely wet sound it made. Brianna’s knees buckled and she cursed, curling her fingers against the wall. “Stop fucking around and get on with it.” 

Snaking a hand up the length of Brianna’s body, Aquaria curled it around Brianna’s neck, squeezing lightly. Brianna inhaled sharply, very aware of the sudden decrease in oxygen and of three of Aquaria’s fingers prodding at her dripping entrance. “You know,” Aquaria said slowly as she squeezed Brianna’s throat again and pushed her fingers into Brianna, making Brianna’s back arch, “I could just choke you out right here. No one would know. I can’t fucking stand you, might as well get rid of you.” Brianna made what pathetic noise she could with Aquaria cutting off her air, cunt clenching around Aquaria’s fingers as Aquaria pumped them roughly in and out of her. Her pussy was throbbing, lips swollen and leaking wetness down to her thighs. Aquaria’s fingers were deep inside her, fucking into her at a rapid pace. 

Loosening the grip on Brianna’s throat for a bit, Aquaria leaning down, biting lightly at the back of Brianna’s shoulders. Brianna coughed, voice rasping, “You could try. But no one fucks you as well as I do. Why else would you come crawling back?” Aquaria frowned at Brianna’s confident attitude before twisting her fingers sharply, relishing in how Brianna squealed in pleasure, thighs trembling. “You say that but I’m the one with my fingers in you. Your pussy is leaking everywhere like some whore.” Gritting her teeth, Brianna rocked back on Aquaria’s fingers. “Make me cum and I’ll show you what I mean.”

Rolling her eyes, Aquaria sped up the pace, fucking into Brianna at a brutal pace. Brianna lurched forward, moaning loudly as Aquaria fucked her, knuckles catching on Brianna’s entrance. Her wetness was making a mess as it dripped down her thighs and onto Aquaria’s hand. She felt swollen and oversensitive, body jerking everytime the tips of Aquaria’s fingers rubbed the inside of her. Aquaria’s hand squeezed Brianna’s throat again and that’s when Brianna could tell that she was going to cum. Clenching around Aquaria’s fingers, Brianna pitched forward, legs shaking as she felt herself get closer and closer to the edge. 

Driving her fingers into Brianna’s cunt, Aquaria squeezed Brianna’s throat, running her tongue over a bite mark on Brianna’s shoulder. The way Brianna was tightening around her fingers told Aquaria that Brianna was on the verge of cumming. She just needed a little bit more to get there. Curling her fingers, Aquaria kept up the fast pace, spreading her fingers apart a little, making Brianna feel even fuller. Tightening her grip on Brianna’s neck, Aquaria watched as Brianna’s legs trembled, pussy wet and noisy, eyes rolling back in her head. She was so close, right on the edge. Aquaria squeezed at Brianna’s neck even harder and watched as Brianna’s entire body shook, pussy clenching tightly around Aquaria’s fingers. Aquaria let go of Brianna’s neck and Brianna moaned high in her throat as she came around Aquaria’s fingers, leaking out even more wetness. Aquaria fucked Brianna through her whole orgasm, Brianna shaking and moaning in pleasure. 

Pulling her fingers out of Brianna’s pussy, Aquaria immediately pressed them against Brianna’s mouth. Brianna was still panting, body sagging against the wall. Brianna grimaced but still opened her mouth, sucking softly at Aquaria’s messy fingers, tongue running up against the pads of Aquaria’s fingers. Aquaria removed her fingers from Brianna’s mouth, slapping Brianna’s ass again as she stepped back to let Brianna straighten up. Sighing, Brianna pushed herself off the wall, legs still trembling and inner thighs covered in streaks of cum. 

Turning towards Aquaria, Brianna grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip and dragged Aquaria towards her. Brianna kissed Aquaria deeply, tongue running against the edge of Aquaria’s teeth. Brianna’s other hand immediately went to Aquaria’s panties, slipping inside and pressing against Aquaria’s clit. Aquaria’s knees buckled, suddenly aware of how wet she was. Breaking the kiss, Brianna grinned at Aquaria, smile poisonous. “You got this wet just from fucking me? I thought you hated me Aqua?” Aquaria bared her teeth, angry that Brianna would use her own words against her. “Don’t try it Brie because I’m not the fucking one.”

Brianna ignored her, electing to circle slowly around Aquaria’s clit, making Aquaria whimper. “I might hate you but I’m also the only one who can put up with your bullshit.” Aquaria bucked her hips against Brianna’s fingers, trying to get her to speed up her pace. Brianna pushed Aquaria towards the wall until Aquaria’s back hit it, fingers on Aquaria’s clit the whole time. Brianna’s other hand tugged at Aquaria’s bra, pulling it down far enough to expose Aquaria’s breasts. Twisting a nipple, Brianna laughed as Aquaria gasped, trying to get away from Brianna’s hand. “Don’t be such a baby.” Aquaria grit her teeth, “It hurts, okay?” Brianna rolled her eyes, lightly slapping Aquaria’s breast. “That’s the point. Did you think I was going to be nice with you?”

Aquaria moaned softly, Brianna’s fingers still rubbed at her clit, slippery with wetness. “N-no but it still hurt you bitch.” Brianna frowned and then slapped Aquaria across the face. Aquaria’s head snapped to one side, eyes wide as she gasped in surprise. “You fucking c-” Brianna shoved two fingers into Aquaria without warning, making Aquaria moan, cutting off her words. “You have a real attitude problem, you know that Aquaria?” Brianna hissed, biting at Aquaria’s neck. “It’s irritating as fuck.” Aquaria couldn’t respond, words caught in her throat as Brianna fucked into her slowly, Brianna’s palm rubbing against Aquaria’s clit. “So shut up and let me fuck you.” Aquaria glared at Brianna but said nothing, instead moving her hips in time with Brianna’s thrusts. 

Aquaria was quiet, only moaning as Brianna fingered her, breasts bouncing every time Brianna thrust into her. Brianna was sucking hickies into Aquaria’s pale neck, scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin there and making Aquaria wince. Brianna’s entire hand was wet, Aquaria’s panties a soaking mess of wetness. Aquaria’s clit was swollen and sensitive, Aquaria’s breath hitching every time Brianna’s palm rubbed against it. “You act like you’re hot shit but you’re just a slut huh?” Brianna slipped her fingers out from Aquaria’s cunt, rubbing at Aquaria’s clit fast. “The second I get my fingers in you, you shut up.” 

Whimpering, Aquaria’s hips jerked. Her hands were holding Brianna’s waist, nails digging into the soft flesh there. “Stop t-talking and fuck me!” Her voice raised at the end of her sentence as Brianna returned her fingers to Aquaria’s entrance, this time thrusting three fingers into her. The sloppy sound of Aquaria’s pussy loud in Aquaria’s ears as she squeezed her eyes shut, chest and face flushed. Brianna laughed cruelly, “You’re so loud Aquaria. Do you get this wet for everyone you hate?” Aquaria gasped as Brianna twisted her fingers inside Aquaria. Dropping her head back against the wall, Aquaria groaned. “Fuck off.” 

Brianna hummed, trailing her hand up the side of Aquaria’s neck to the base of her neck before pulling roughly at Aquaria’s hair, making Aquaria shriek. “Attitude problem.” Brianna mumbled as Aquaria sobbed, squeezing tightly around Brianna’s fingers. Licking her lips, Brianna kissed Aquaria again. This time it was sloppy, Aquaria moaning into Brianna’s mouth as Brianna pumped three fingers in and out of her cunt roughly. Their teeth clicked together and Brianna pulled back, sucking on Aquaria’s lip before letting it go. Aquaria looked wrecked, mascara starting to streak from tears budding in her eyes and lipstick smeared across her mouth. Brianna didn’t doubt that her own neck and shoulders were covered in red. 

Letting her hand leave Aquaria’s hair Brianna dragged it back down to Aquaria’s breasts, slapping them again as Aquaria cursed, body jerking. Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, pale skin already starting to form bruises. Brianna knew that her own body would look a mess the morning after, covered in scratches. Her neck was sure to be thoroughly bruised after the way Aquaria has choked her. Pulling her fingers out of Aquaria, Brianna rubbed at Aquaria clit rapidly again. Aquaria whined from the loss but moved her hips against Brianna’s fingers. Brianna had no doubt that Aquaria’s cunt was probably fluttering, trying to clench desperately around something that wasn’t there, wanting to be filled. Rubbing at Aquaria’s clit a bit longer, Brianna returned her fingers to Aquaria’s entrance, this time pushing four fingers into Aquaria. 

It was a stretch for Aquaria and Brianna could tell by the way Aquaria’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, fingers scrambling uselessly at Brianna’s arms. Aquaria sounded completely broken, cursing “F-fuck.” Brianna fucked into Aquaria quickly. “I could probably get you to take my entire fist.” Brianna said softly, watching Aquaria’s face as she gasped wetly. “You’re enough of a whore for it.” Aquaria’s nails dug into Brianna’s skin and she whined, pussy squeezing tightly around Brianna’s fingers. Clearly, Aquaria enjoyed the idea. 

Changing the angle of her hand Brianna fucked Aquaria faster, palm skating over Aquaria’s swollen and sensitive clit. Brianna’s other hand returned to Aquaria’s hair, grabbing a fistful and yanking on it hard enough to make tears drip from Aquaria’s eyes, mascara running as Aquaria shrieked, voice high and strained. Brianna kept a tight grip on Aquaria’s hair, kissing at Aquaria’s neck as she fucked Aquaria hard. Aquaria’s legs are shaking and she was holding onto Brianna tightly, moaning the entire time. Her wetness was loud in the room, the only other noise besides Aquaria’s moans. Brianna could tell that Aquaria would cum any second now, the way she was trembling and gasping in air, clenching around Brianna’s fingers was enough indication. 

Pulling on Aquaria’s hair again Brianna shoved her fingers deep into Aquaria’s cunt and Aquaria squealed, cum dripping out of her as she clenched tightly around Brianna’s fingers, hips bucking wildly as she came. Brianna wiggled her fingers inside Aquaria, not being able to move them because of how tightly Aquaria was squeezing around them. She kept her grip in Aquaria’s hair tight, biting at Aquaria’s neck until Aquaria went limp against Brianna, chest heaving. Brianna eased her fingers out of Aquaria with a wet noise, and Aquaria whimpered. Brianna looked at her hand, fingers completely covered with Aquaria’s cum. Brianna tapped Aquaria’s side and when Aquaria looked up, Brianna brought her fingers to her own mouth, licking Aquaria’s cum off of them. Aquaria moaned softly, wrinkling her nose. 

“Gross.”


End file.
